Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT)
A.A.S. in Accessories Design: You may submit any fashion related artwork, in any medium, that indicates your level of creativity and sense of design. Photos or slides of artwork are acceptable A drawing test is given at the time of the in-person evaluation. A.A.S. in Communication Design: Your portfolio should include 12 to 15 pieces that reveal your imagination, drawing ability, design skills, sense of color, as well as the use of typography. Artwork in any medium may be presented; it need not relate specifically to advertising or graphic design. A sketchbook may be included, and you should also include computer design samples if you have them. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Communication Design department and provided with a Home Test that must be submitted with your portfolio. A drawing test will be given at the time of in-person evaluation. A.A.S. in Display and Exhibit Design: Artwork of any kind will be considered as long as it communicates your overall artistic ability, creativity, design sense, and sensitivity to color, line, and proportion. Examples may include, but need not be limited to, drawings of ground plans, perspective drawings, sketches, photographs or slides of display arrangements, paintings, collages, and craft work. Evaluators will consider your interest in the program and the variety of areas in which you have created work. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Visual Presentation & Exhibition Design department and provided with a Home Test that must be submitted with your portfolio. A.A.S. in Fashion Design: After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Fashion Design department and provided with a Home Design Test and portfolio requirements by mail. The Home Design Test requires you to complete five specific fashion sketches. Your portfolio should include six to ten additional fashion sketches. Sketches should be no larger than 8.5 x11 inches or 21 x 28 cm. The inclusion of photographs of garments you have constructed that demonstrate sewing and/or creative abilities will be a significant asset to your portfolio. Evaluators will focus on your creativity and design sense, as well as your technical and sewing skills Please note: Your entire Fashion Design portfolio, including the Home Design Test, portfolio sketches, and photographs of garments will be retained by FIT and will not be returned. You should submit only color copies of photographs and artwork. Slides are not acceptable. A.A.S. in Fine Art: Your portfolio should reflect creativity and drawing ability, and should contain at least 10 examples, in any medium, of drawings, watercolors, pastels, paintings, prints, photos or slides of sculpture and/or 3-D designs. Artwork done from observation is preferred, but not required. You need not have examples in all categories. Slides or photographs of paintings are acceptable; sketchbooks are encouraged. A.A.S. in Illustration: Your portfolio should consist of about 20 drawings directly from life in four categories: portraits; situations (people sleeping, eating, watching TV); environments (landscapes, a kitchen with untidy stacks of dishes, a bedroom with unmade bed); still life (fruits, flowers, tools, luggage, products, etc.). Drawings should be in a variety of media; you should also submit a sketchbook. Size limit is 18 x 24 inches or 11 x 14 inches / 28 x 35 centimeters, if mailing portfolio. A drawing test will be given at the time of in-person evaluation. B.F.A. in Accessories Design: Your portfolio should include projects from your major design classes that reflect your knowledge, skill, and creativity in accessories design. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Accessories Design department with additional instructions regarding your portfolio. B.F.A. in Advertising Design: Your portfolio should include projects from your major design classes that reflect your knowledge, skill, and creativity in advertising and/or graphic design. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Communication Design department with additional instructions regarding your portfolio. B.F.A. in Computer Animation and Interactive Media: Your portfolio should contain drawings, computer files, and examples of your major design work: :*Drawings: They should depict people, animals, and nature studies. They should be done from direct observation: copying from two-dimensional images is not recommended. Include gesture drawings and quick sketches in original format and size, if possible. Drawings may be in pencil, ink, marker, charcoal, etc. Sketchbooks are also recommended. :*Computer Files: Interactive work in Macromedia Director (MX 04 or earlier), Flash MX 04 (or earlier), or .html files, 3D Studio Max Files (version 6.0 or earlier) should be included. Work from other 3D programs should be rendered in Photoshop-readable files with multiple views. Computer work may be presented on PC ZIP disks or CD-ROMs. Only the work to be viewed should be on the disk, which should be accompanied by a note that specifies the file format and lists the contents. Animation on VHS tapes is also acceptable (must be NTSC). B.F.A. in Fabric Styling: Your portfolio should include projects from your major design classes that reflect your knowledge, skill, and creativity in your college art major. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Fabric Styling department with additional instructions regarding your portfolio and provided with a Home Test B.F.A. in Fashion Design: Your portfolio should consist of representative art work from your major and related-area classes in Fashion Design. It should reflect your knowledge, skill, and creativity. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Fashion Design department with additional instructions regarding your portfolio. B.F.A. in Fine Art: Your portfolio should consist of projects from your major fine art classes that reflect your knowledge, skill, and creativity in fine arts. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility, you will be contacted by the department with additional instructions regarding your portfolio. B.F.A. in Graphic Design: Your portfolio should include projects from your major design classes that reflect your knowledge, skill, and creativity in advertising and/or graphic design. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility by the FIT Admissions Office, you will be contacted by the Communication Design department with additional instructions regarding your portfolio. B.F.A. in Illustration: Your portfolio should consist of projects from your major fine art classes that reflect your knowledge, skill, and creativity in illustration. After you have applied and your application has been reviewed for eligibility, you will be contacted by the Illustration department with additional instructions regarding your portfolio.